Daydreams and Destiny
by WritingIsNextToGodliness23
Summary: After finishing a test early, Edd finds himself fantasizing about a certain blonde haired beauty. When he wakes, he discovers that he is no longer at school, and has somehow gone through the entire week in a single instant. Edd must determine whether or not this reality that he somehow found himself in is just a common daydream, or his destiny.


I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Edd has always been an excellent student, and today was no exception. Today was the big algebra test that the class had been given the whole weekend to prepare for, yet his fellow students had still disregarded the imminent test in favor of doing other activities that had nothing to do with algebra or math in general, and now they were facing the consequences of their actions. Edd was, unsurprisingly, the first person in class to complete his test, and now had around twenty minutes of leisure time. The teacher had seated Edd towards the back of the class, which was mainly due to the fact that she preferred to have the trouble makers within distance of her watchful eyes.

Unfortunately, finishing first wasn't as glorious as it seems. The teacher didn't allow any of her students to have their phones out during testing, so Edd had to essentially just sit around quietly until the end of class. He considered pulling out his book and just reading, but instead he chose to scan the room and examine his peers. In the front corner he saw Kevin staring frustratedly at his paper, while at the opposite end he saw Eddy playing with his pencil.

Edd looked around at a few select others before his gaze fell on a head that was full of beautiful blonde hair. Nazz was sitting in the middle row of the class, and was currently focused solely on her test. Edd stared dreamily at her. It was no secret that he, and all the other boys that resided in the cul-de-sac, had a massive crush on her, but he couldn't help but selfishly wish that one day she would return his affections. He knew deep down though that Nazz would probably only ever like him in a platonic manner, but that didn't mean he couldn't dream.

Edd then closed his eyes and tried to imagine the perfect reality where Nazz actually returned his feelings. When Edd opened his eyes, he came to realize that he was no longer at his desk, in fact he wasn't even at school anymore. He rubbed his eyes and looked around in an attempt to find anything familiar about the room. That's when it hit him. Everything about this room was familiar, it was his room.

Edd had somehow gone through the whole school day and found his way home in the blink of an eye. He grabbed his phone from off his nightstand to check the time. It was eight a.m... and Saturday! He had missed the whole school week!

He had shot up and out of bed and began to get dressed immediately. He was going to get to the bottom of this, and the only way to do that would be to ask around and inquire about the situation. After dressing, Edd rushed down the stairs and made a B-line for the door. He pulled it open and was stopped dead in his tracks.

On his porch stood Nazz, her fisted hand raised as if she were about to knock on the door. She lowered her hand and smiled the most beautiful smile at him. "Hey Double-D, what's up dude?" She asked curiously.

"Oh um, salutations Nazz. How may I be of assistance?" He asked nervously, his body beginning to sweat furiously.

"Are you okay dude?" Asked Nazz, who looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"Oh yes, I'm quite fine. I was just on my way to Eddy's home to check the progress on a project that we were assigned to complete together." He said nervously. It wasn't a complete lie. Ed, Edd, and Eddy had all been assigned to complete a history project together, and if Edd had been gone the whole week that meant that only Ed and Eddy would have been able to work on it... which meant the assignment was incomplete and not turned in on time. He shuddered at the thought of his perfect G.P.A. in decline.

"That's cool, I just came over to ask if we were still on for this afternoon?" She asked, smiling. This confused Edd. _On for what?_ He thought.

"My apologies Nazz, but may I ask what we're doing this afternoon? Today's been quite hectic for me." _Maybe he was going to help her study? Maybe she needed him to fix her laptop again?_

"Don't you remember asking me out on a date dude?" Said Nazz, who looked a little hurt that he had forgotten. Edd's stomach felt as if it had suddenly transformed into a pit, his legs felt as if though they were going to collapse beneath his weight, and his whole world was spinning.

 _Did she just say what I think she said?_ Edd thought. _Did she just say date, as in him, the resident nerd, and her? The most beautiful and popular girl around, going on a date?_ He looked at where she stood, her arms crossed and an expecting look on her face. He had to play this off, opportunities like this don't occur every day.

He put on the best smile he could muster at the moment and spoke. "Oh yes of course, the date. Don't you worry Nazz, I have everything planned to the letter. In fact, I'll come and retrieve you once everything is ready for the two of us." He smiled nervously, hoping that Nazz would buy into his on the spot lie.

Nazz had a smile on her face again, she then pulled Edd into a tight hug. "Oh Double-D that's great! I can't wait to see what your big brain came up with." She said excitedly. She then released him from the hug, bid him farewell, and walked back to her house.

Double-D's legs finally gave out and he fell to his knees. _How am I going to formulate the perfect date in such a short amount of time?_ He thought sorrowfully. Then a thought shot into his mind. Eddy will know what to do, he's always boasting about what a "ladies man" he is. _I have to get to Eddy's and fast._ He thought to himself.

Edd was banging hard on Eddy's back door, hoping that he was still awake. The door finally flew open and there stood Eddy in a robe, a scowl on his face. "What the heck Sock-Head!" Screamed Eddy. "Why are you beating the life outta my door at eight in the morning!?"

Edd, in his nervous frenzy, hadn't taken into account that others may actually be trying to sleep. "My apologies Eddy, I'm just in dire need of your assistance in a matter that is of the utmost importance." Said Edd trying to calm his short friend.

Eddy was staring at his nervous wreck of a friend and finally relented, moving out of the doorway and gesturing for Double-D to follow him. Edd had followed Eddy into his room, which looked more akin to a 70's disco club than a person sleeping quarters, and took a seat on the nearest chair.

"Alright Double-D, what's got your sock in a bunch?" Asked Eddy, tiredly.

"Well Eddy I-uh, well I, this thing kinda..." Edd began to trail off, barely forming a proper sentence. He then let out a deep sigh, and started over again.

"Look Eddy, I am going to be completely honest and say that I have a date this afternoon that I am in no way prepared for." Edd looked up at Eddy, who now looked wide awake.

"You have a date? You, Double-D, have a date?" Asked Eddy. "Yes Eddy, I believe that we have already established that." Replied Edd.

"Who's the dame?" Asked Eddy curiously.

"Well it's, uh-"

"C'mon Double-D, tell me who you're takin' out?" Demanded Eddy.

"Well it's... it's Nazz." Said Edd looking at Eddy, who's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"You're takin' out Nazz? On a date?" Asked Eddy, who was absolutely dumbfounded.

"Yes Eddy, Nazz." Responded Double-D, who was growing more irritable by the second.

Eddy just stood there, staring Double-D dead in the eye before breaking into a huge grin.

"Sock-Head you ol' dog you, I didn't know you had it in ya!" Screamed Eddy in pure delight. "Lemme' guess, you need ol' uncle Eddy to teach ya how women work huh?"

"Eddy I know how women work, their body structure is almost the exact same as ours, with a few minor exceptions of course."

"That's not what I meant, egghead." Said Eddy, face palming. "You need my help in figuring out just what to do exactly on a date, correct?" Said Eddy in a serious tone.

"Well yes, but there is more that I require your assistance with Eddy." Stated Double-D meekly.

"Like what?" Asked Eddy.

"I need your help to actually, plan the date." Mumbled Double-D.

Eddy's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "You don't have anything planned!?" Screamed Eddy in a tone that resembled a banshee's howl.

"No Eddy, I don't. Now if we can please focus on the matter at hand-"

"The matter at hand!? Double-D, the matter at hand is if you don't have the perfect date planned, you're screwed! You can kiss that relationship with Nazz goodbye."

A sudden feeling of dread had hit Edd hard. "Oh, Eddy I know, I truly do know. What am I supposed to do? My lack of preparation is going to be the death of any romantic relationship that I may have had the opportunity to share with Nazz!" Wailed Double-D as he pulled his ski-hat down over his eyes.

Eddy ran his fingers through his hair and took in a large breath. "Alright Sock-Head quit your moping, we have a date to plan." Said Eddy with determination.

Double-D then sprang to his feet and pulled Eddy into a hug. "Oh, Eddy thank heavens for you, I don't think I could bear the thought of losing such an exceptional girl like Nazz."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Now get off of me, we have work to do. Now time to think of the perfect date."

"We could spend the afternoon analyzing insects at the playground." Suggested Edd.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure Nazz would love that. 'Oh Double-D, all this bug watching is making me frisky.' Get a grip Sock-Head." Said Eddy mockingly.

"Well you could just say no, Eddy. There's no need to be rude." Chastised Double-D.

"Rude? I'm sorry Double-D, I was under the impression that you wanted to have more than one date with Nazz. But you're right, I should let your 'feelings' take precedence over the single greatest thing that has ever happened to you." Spat Eddy.

Double-D sighed. Eddy was right, no girl wants to spend the afternoon admiring and inspecting insects. "My apologies Eddy, you're right."

"Yeah, I know, now let's get back to thinking." The two of them sat there attempting to concoct a plan that can be put into play within mere hours. Then Eddy stood up abruptly and spoke.

"I got it! Take her to dinner and a movie, its foolproof!" Said Eddy enthusiastically.

"As excellent as that idea seems Eddy, I'm afraid that I don't have the correct amount of currency to fund such an endeavor." Said Edd sadly.

"You're broke, eh?"

"I'm afraid so Eddy." Said a disheartened Double-D.

"Don't worry about it Double-D, there's a bunch of other stuff you could do that doesn't need cash."

"And what would that be, Eddy?" Asked Edd.

Eddy began to stroke his chin, thinking of how to successfully pull off a money-free date, and then it hit him. "Aha! You can take her out on a picnic!"

Double-D looked over to Eddy. "A picnic?" He asked skeptically.

"Yeah a picnic! Look, it doesn't require moolah, you don't have to go far, and you won't be surrounded by annoying people." Stated Eddy proudly.

"That's a great idea, Eddy!" Said a gleeful Double-D.

"Of course it is, I was the one who thought of it." Said Eddy, smugly.

Double-D rolled his eyes at this and the two got to work on the plan immediately.

It was around three in the afternoon when Edd began to make his way to Nazz's house. " _Oh dear, what if something goes wrong, what if she never wants to speak to me again after this, what if-_ He scolded himself for thinking so negatively about the situation. _Everything will be fine if you just stick to the plan._

He approached Nazz's door and hesitantly raised his arm while mentally preparing himself for what was about to occur. _It's just a date,_ he thought, _it's nothing bad, just two human beings interacting with each other. It just so happens that one of those human beings happens to be the most beautiful, polite, and understanding girl ever._

With a large gulp, he forced himself to finally knock on the door. When it opened he saw Nazz standing there in a beautiful sundress, and flashing that bright smile that came with good dental care. He couldn't stop his face from heating up.

"Hey Double-D, is everything ready?" She asked cheerfully.

Edd then opened his mouth and forced himself to speak. "Y-yes, it is. I sincerely h-hope that you enjoy yourself." He managed to stutter out.

"I always enjoy myself around you, dude." She said softly

Edd's blush only increased. "That's capital. If you would follow me, I'll lead you to our picnic." He said.

"A picnic? That's awesome Double-D." She then took hold of his hand and smiled. "Lead the way dude."

Edd was stuck between thinking how superb it was that Nazz was holding his hand, and how sweaty his palm must be.

Edd had led Nazz for a couple minutes to a hill near the playground, which gave them the perfect veiw of the cul-de-sac. He had taken the liberty of arranging everything beforehand, so that as soon as they arrived they could enjoy themselves.

While Edd did have a tendency to over-exaggerate in certain situations, after all he is an overly-cautious young boy, he couldn't help but think that this was the greatest afternoon that he had the pleasure to experience in his whole life.

It was nothing short of perfect. They ate, talked, laughed, and lounged. Edd had nervously explained to her basic scientific principles, while Nazz had told him about the dedication and physical prowess required for cheerleading. All of it was more than Edd could dream for, but none of it could compare to what happened when the sun set.

Nazz had laid her head on Edd's shoulder, which caused him to blush furiously. Both of them watched as the sun began its descent into the west. "Isn't the sunset beautiful Double-D?"

"It does have a certain charm to it, an almost otherworldly beauty. Do you know why sunsets are orange?"

"Doesn't it have something to do with pollution or something?"

"Precisely" said Edd excitedly. "Small particles of dust and pollution in the air both contribute and enhance the orange coloring, but the primary cause is the scattering by the gas molecules that make up our atmosphere."

Nazz began to giggle and Edd blushed, embarrassed by the fact that he probably sounded like a complete dork right now. "My apologies Nazz, I don't mean to bore you."

"Don't apologize dude, I like it when you talk all scientific and stuff."

Edd was a little shocked by what Nazz said. He had always assumed that she, like the others, disregarded everything he said. "Why thank you Nazz, it's nice to be appreciated every so often."

It was that moment when a ray of sunlight had hit Nazz at the perfect angle, illuminating her already golden hair, and bringing out the deep blue pools that are her eyes. Edd then noticed that she was leaning in.

As she got closer, Edd began to panic. She was going to kiss him, he was going to kiss her. His mind was spinning. While he was deciding whether he should accept it and kiss back, or run back to the cul-de-sac, his conscience had screamed at him to kiss her.

Edd's mind was made up. He was going to kiss Nazz. He closed his eyes while puckering his lips and waited. He waited for what was going to be the best thing to ever occur in his adolescence. Then as quickly as his dreams had come true, they had shattered.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg!

Edd's head shot up and he took in his surroundings. _Where was the hill? Where was the sunset? But most importantly, where was Nazz?_ He then came to the realization that he was back in the math classroom. He then saw Nazz exiting the room, listening intently as Kevin griped about how hard the test was.

 _It was all just an illusion, a common daydream_ , Edd thought bitterly, moping up to the teacher's desk to turn in his test. Eddy was waiting impatiently at the door for his friend. "C'mon Sock-Head, hurry up! I can't be late for history again or the ol' geezer will have my hide."

The pair then began to walk in the direction of their next class, when Eddy noticed that Double-D's head was hanging low and his eyes were glued to the floor. "Hey Double-D, what's wrong with you? Did ya get a B in one of your classes or something?" Asked Eddy.

Edd let out a deep sigh. "It's nothing Eddy. You wouldn't understand." Stated Edd in a mournful tone.

Eddy then let out a grunt and decided to leave it be.

Eddy was seated at a cafeteria table, with both Ed and Double-D by his side. Eddy was poking his so called "meat-loaf" when he noticed that Edd was still looking sad and distracted.

"Yo Sock-Head, you realize that you forgot to grab your lunch, right?"

Edd then snapped out of his daze. "Ah yes, you are correct Eddy. I'll be right back fellows." He then stood up and walked off. Eddy was eyeing his mopey friend suspiciously.

"Hey Ed, you noticed anything off about Double-D today?"

Ed's head shot up to meet Eddy's eyes. "Yeah Eddy, Double-D is looking kinda blue, and blue is the color of sadness." Said Ed, who was happy to contribute.

"Yeah, no kiddin' lumpy. If blue is sad then Double-D is the deepest shade of blue I've ever seen."

A couple of minutes later, Double-D had returned to the table and began to poke at his food.

Edd's mood was now beginning to bother Eddy. _Why is he being such a sour-puss?_ Thought Eddy. _What the heck happened to him in math today?_

"Cool! The meat-loaf just ate my fork." Said Ed.

Eddy looked down at the lunch meat, and he swears that he can see it moving. "Yeah, I wouldn't recommend eating this stuff lumpy."

Ed did not listen, of course. He instead chose to slam his face into the lunch tray and suck up all the meat, similar to how a vacuum sucks up dust.

Eddy looked down at his slow friend with disgust, choosing to instead eat only the biscuit and ignore everything else. He grabbed the small piece of bread, and then noticed that Edd was periodically glancing over at the table that contained Kevin, Rolf, and Nazz. As Eddy was about to put two and two together, he realized that his biscuit, alongside his hand, had been enveloped by Ed's mouth.

"Hey! That biscuits MINE! Leggo of my hand monobrow!" Shouted Eddy as he tackled Ed to the floor. Edd looked down at his two friends, who were wrestling over a biscuit, and decided not to intervene as he usually would. He instead opted to for looking at the beautiful blonde, and wished that what he had dreamt had been a reality.

School had finally ended and Eddy, unsurprisingly, was the first to breach the front doors. Eddy took a deep whiff of air and released. "Ahh, smell that boys? That's freedom."

Ed had stumbled out behind Eddy, almost falling over. "Wow Eddy, freedom smells a lot better than gym class."

"That's cause' you don't wear any deodorant, bonehead." Eddy looked around for Double-D. "Where the heck's Sock-Head? We have to hurry up and start that stupid history project."

As soon as Eddy had finished, Edd emerged from the school, still looking sad and distracted. "Well it's about time Sock-Head, now let's hurry up and get to Ed's place so we can do that stupid project. And by we, I mean you."

Ed only mumbled something indiscernible in response, and began to slowly follow Ed and Eddy home. While walking, Eddy decided to give his two friends a basic rundown on what was about to occur.

"Alright boys, listen up. As soon as we get to Ed's place this is what's gonna go down. Double-D, you're gonna start researching the background stuff about our project. Ed, you're gonna find us some good snacks to eat. And of course, I'm gonna take a quick powernap to recharge my batteries. Is everyone clear?"

Ed let out a hearty laugh. "As clear as mom's date night underwear, Eddy." Eddy only stared at his thick-skulled friend before turning to Double-D.

"What about you Sock-Head?" He then realized that Edd wasn't even listening. Edd was too preoccupied with staring at the football field, where both the football and cheerleading teams were getting ready for practice.

Eddy had finally snapped. He wanted to know why Double-D was so depressed all of the sudden. Eddy angrily walked up to Edd, grabbed him by the shoulders and began to shake him furiously while screaming. "What the heck is wrong with you!? You've done nothing but sulk around and be depressed all day, what gives!"

Edd only looked down at his friend and sighed. "It's a long, complicated story Eddy. You wouldn't understand." Eddy was not satisfied with his answer.

"I don't care if I can't understand your stupid problem, point is, if you understand it, then you can fix it! My big bro told me the only people that don't handle business, are giant wussies that are too afraid to deal with their issues."

Edd was shocked as he realized that Eddy was, in fact, correct. Why was he just standing around and wallowing in self-pity? If he really cared that much, what was stopping him from going over and asking Nazz out on a date?

Edd glanced over to the football field where Nazz was standing with Sarah and Jimmy, the three of them were discussing a new cheer they had just created. Edd then felt a surge of confidence rush through him.

He was going to walk over there and ask Nazz out on a date. Even if she did reject him, at least he would have closure and could move on, or attempt to at least.

Edd then looked back down to his short friend, who still had his hands on his shoulders. "You're right Eddy. It's time for me to handle business."

Edd gently removed Eddy's hands, and began walking towards the football field. Ed and Eddy were curious as to what had put Double-D in his mood to begin with, so they slowly followed him.

As Edd got closer to the cheerleaders, he felt his heart-rate gradually increase. That's when the self-doubt and anxiety began to kick in. _What if she rejects you? What if she never wants to speak to you again? What if the others laugh and make fun of you?_

"Then at least I can tell myself that I, unlike so many others, actually tried." Said Edd quietly to himself. She was now only ten feet away, and getting closer every second.

Sarah and Jimmy had both noticed that Double-D was approaching, and both stared at him. Nazz turned to see what had captured both of her teammates attention, and saw Edd getting closer. Nazz smiled and waved to him.

While Nazz's smiles usually made Edd feel warm and at ease, this time it had made him feel anxious and sick. His courage was slowly slipping away and he considered turning and running, but it was too late, he was already standing in front of her.

"Hey Double-D, what's up dude?" Nazz asked cheerfully, hoping that her smile and positive tone would make the obviously flustered boy feel at ease.

Edd swallowed hard, and began to ask his question. "G-greetings Nazz, I just c-came over here to ascertain about a certain, um, well, it's more of a, um."

Sarah and Jimmy began to snicker at Double-D. All of the previous confidence that Edd had possessed, had left him. He was now creating a fallback plan in his mind, he was going to play it off as him asking about a book report or something along that line.

Nazz shot Sarah and Jimmy a stern glance, then turned back to Double-D. He looked extremely embarrassed and distracted. She hated seeing him get mocked for his natural shyness and bashfulness. Nazz placed her hand on Edds, hoping that it was reassuring.

Edd looked to Nazz, who was still smiling, and felt all of his courage rushing back. He then gently grabbed her hand back and looked her in the eyes. Edd suddenly couldn't care less about what could happen, if he had the chance to take Nazz out on a date, it would be worth any other outcome.

"Nazz" spoke Edd, firmly. "I would like to ask if you would accompany me on a date?"

He had done it; the die had been cast. All he could do now is hope that she accepts. Nazz looks shocked by the question. Sarah and Jimmy are equally stunned. Eddy's jaw had practically hit the floor when he heard what his bookish friend had just asked the most popular girl in school. Ed probably would have been shocked as well, had he not been playing with a worm he found in the grass.

Everyone stood in silence, waiting for Nazz's response. Edd began to sweat, his heart felt as if it were about to burst from his chest. _She's going to reject me,_ Edd thought. _There is no way that a perfect specimen such as herself would ever lower her standards and accept a person such as myself-_

"Yes Double-D" his heart stopped. "I would love to go on a date with you, dude."

Edd couldn't believe what he had just heard. Nazz had just agreed to go on a date with him.

"Is Saturday alright, dude? I'm booked for the rest of the week." Said Nazz, bringing Edd back to reality.

"Oh yes, of course. Saturday is perfect Nazz." Responded Edd, who still couldn't quite believe what had just occurred.

"Awesome dude, I can't wait." Nazz was about to turn away, but then stopped and turned back to Edd. "See you Saturday, Double-D." She then placed a kiss on his cheek and returned to her team.

Edd's face felt like it was on fire, and his stomach was twisting. A large grin then erupted on his face, and he turned back to his friends.

Eddy still looked shell-shocked, and Ed was just smiling.

"Wow Double-D, you have a date with Nazz. How cute." Stated Ed happily while giving Double-D a large pat on the back, which knocked him over.

Eddy finally recovered from his trance and looked down at Double-D. A grin broke out onto Eddy's face and he jumped onto Edd.

Holy cow Sock-Head, I didn't think you had it in ya!" Screamed Eddy as he gave Edd a noogie.

"Neither did I, Eddy. I was just overcome by the desire to officially ask Nazz out on a date."

Eddy stood up and pulled Double-D to his feet. Well don't just sit there, Sock-Head. Let's get back to Ed's and start planning that date." Said Eddy, eagerly.

"What about our project, Eddy?" Asked Ed.

"Screw the project, this is way more important." Replied Eddy.

Edd looked at his two best friends and smiled. "There's no need for that Eddy. I already have the whole occasion planned out." Stated Edd, who's mind began bringing back images from the picnic, the hill, and the sunset.

What Edd had been so quick to dismiss as an illusion, a common daydream, had actually been his destiny calling to him. And who was he to deny destiny?

The End

A/N: This was the first fan fiction that I've ever written. Please review and if necessary leave constructive criticism. Thank you for reading.


End file.
